Fanfic YunJaeMin Minnie not innocent baby MOnshoot
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Minnie is a little boy which distrub yunjae


**Tittle : Minnie not innocent baby! **  
**Author : Me a.k.a Biechan **  
**Pairing : Yunjaemin **  
**Gendre : Yaoi,smut,romance **  
**Rating : M **

**Teinspirasi dari fanart rinkoyj_tvxq :D **  
**Thank yg udh ingetin tadi :) **

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**Thank :) **

**Happy reading!**

.

.

Dua sepasangan suami istri sedang asyik bersenda gurau di sebuah taman,mereka terlihat sangat tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari keduanya beranjak berdiri dari kursi taman saat melihat seorang anak kecil tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya memandang mereka menggunakan matanya yang kecil nan imut.

"Haiii,kamu sangat manis….namamu siapa sayang?"

"Minnie…"jawab anak kecil tersebut yang bernama minnie.

"Sayang,kau sedang apa? Anak kecil itu siapa?"tanya namja tampan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Dia manis sekalikan Yunnie,aku ingin membawanya pulang…"rengek namja cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong itu.  
"Hah?"

Namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho yang tak lain adalah suami Jaejoong menatap Minnie yang tengah memandangi Jaejoong.

"Kau serius ingin membawanya pulang? Bagaimana jika orangtuanya mencarinya?"

"Yunnngg…."Minnie menarik tangan Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu memandangnya kembali.

"Ne,sayang…"

"Mau…"

Minnie membuka tangannya keatas menjulurkannya kepada bingung dan malah melihat ke arah Yunho yang nampaknya sedang memandang Minnie dengan mata yang mengintai.

"Yunggg…"panggil Minnie lagi mata kecilnya melihat permen lollipop terlihat disaku jaket Jaejoong.

"Aaahh,kamu mau ini yah….cah! ini yang manis"

"Anak ini mengapa aku tidak suka melihatnya dengan boojaeku"gerutu Yunho.

"Yunnie,bolehkah aku membawanya pulang? Kitakan juga ingin pulang"

"Siapa bilang kita akan pulang sayang? Kau kan sudah janji mau nonton bersamaku"

"Batalkan saja,karena sekarang aku ingin bermain dengan Minnie kita"

"Minnie kita?! Tapi-"

"Yunnie jahat! Jahat!"marah Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho ingin menolak Minnie.

Sedangkan anak kecil yang terlihat sangat imut itu hanya asyik mengemut permen lollipopnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat pemandangan orang dewasa sedang bertengkar didepannya.

"Yah,sudah dia kita bawa pulang!"

"Yunnie,jangan panggil dia tapi panggil dia Minnie arasso?"

"Terserah,aku duluan kemobil"kesal Yunhp.

"Ayo sayang kita pulang kerumah dan sekarang kamu tinggal dengan kami"

Minnie hanya diam sambil mengelus-elus wajah Jaejoong kemudian memeluk leher Jaejoong erat dengan mulut yang tak henti mengemut lollipop.

…

Minnie berlari masuk kedalam rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong,Jaejoong berlari menyusulnya meninggalkan Yunho dibelakang dengan wajah kusut karena diabaikan.

"Minnie! Ayo kemari…."Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya kepada Minnie membuat Minnie berlari menubruk Jaejoong.

"Sayang,aku…HEI! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"Yunho nampak marah,entah apa yang Jaejoong dan Minnie lakukan.

"Yunnie,kenapa sih? Minnie sangat imut makanya aku menciumnya"kata Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tapi tidak dengan ciuman bibir! Haisss…."

"Minnie,appamu aneh yah.."

Minnie melihat kearah Yunho sambil mengisap jari telunjuknya.

"Appa? Kapan aku menjadi appa boo? Kau belum hamil"

"Minnie akan segera menjadi anak kita besok aku akan mengurus surat-suratnya"

"Sayang,kau tahu anak itu tidak sepolos yang kau bayangkan…."kata Yunho dengan mata musangnya yang memandang wajah polos Minnie.

"Dia sangat polos dan imut,cah! Kita mandi bersama…"

"APA! BOOJAE! INI TIDAK ADIL! TURUNKAN DIA! AKU BILANG TURUNKAN DIA BOO!"marah Yunho namun sayang Jaejoong mengabaikannya.

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Minnie,Yunho tak dapat tenang karena tingkah anak Jaejoong berada disitu pasti ada dia,waktu untuk bermesraan bahkan meminta jatah bulanannya pun tidak dapat Minnie kini menikmati satu properti kesayangan yunho yang ada pada istrinya yang cantik jelita.

"Sayang duduk disini yah sama appa,umma mau ambil bubur minnie dulu"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"tolak minnie.

"Terus aegya mau apa?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Minnie mau nni!"Minnie menunjuk dada Jaejoong yang nampak terlihat karena dia memakai baju tak berlengan dengan kerah yang sedikit memperlihatkan dadanya.

"Anio,aegyakan sudah tadi nanti appa marah"

"Appa?"Minnie mengembungkan pipinya.

"Makan bubur saja!"kata Yunho sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng buatan Jaejoong kemulutnya.

"Tapi Minnie mau mimi"kata Minnie dengan nada suaranya yang begitu imut.

"Appa bilang makan bubur Minnie"Yunho mulai kesal.

Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho karena berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi kepada melihat kearah Jaejoong dengan mata yang pun panik dan mengambil anaknya itu dari kursinya kemudian cepat-cepat membuatnya Minnie marah maka dia tidak akan mau melakukan apapun dan akan diam seharian .Jaejoong tak mau itu terjadi ingin melihat Minnie ceria.

"Yah,sudah…minnie boleh mimi sama umma"

"Uhuk…uhuk…mw..mwoya?!"Yunho nampak shock.

"Yunnie aku kekamar dulu yah,habiskan makananmu cepat…kau tahukan anakmu ini akan lama jika sudah bertemu dengan ini"kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Aku bersumpah! Aku akan membuat boojae hamil! Agar dia melupakan anak kecil yang menjengkelkan itu!"gerutu Yunho dengan penuh kekesalan.

Yunho berangkat kekantor tanpa pamitan karena sama saja,Jaejoong tidak akan Jaejoong asyik bersama dengan anaknya meski bukan anak sudah terlelap,Jaejoong mengambil dot dengan model bambi menggantikan nipplenya yang sedang diemut memastikan Minnie tidur,Jaejoong berlari kecil keluar untuk menemui Yunho.

"Hahh…dia sudah pergi,aku harus minta maaf"

Siang harinya Jaejoong nampak sibuk menyiapkan makan siang didalam bekal sedangkan Minnie nampak asyik dengan babysister yang baru saja Jaejoong ini dia ingin ke kantor Yunho ingin minta maaf dan jika ingin jujur Jaejoong juga sangat rindu dengan Yunho.

"Ahjumma,tolong jaga anakku dengan baik yah"

"Ne,tuan.."

"Minnie,umma pergi dulu yah"

"Hum!"angguk minnie yang asyik bermain dengan puzzle bambinya.

Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah menuju kantor dia memperbaiki dandanannya,karena hari ini dia harus membujuk suaminya yang lebih susah dibujuk dari tiba dikantor Yunho semua karyawan hormat padanya,karena dia istri presdir perusahaan ternama dikorea.

"Yunnie…"Jaejoong masuk kedalam kantor Yunho dan melihat sang suami sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ada apa kesini?"

"Aku tahu kau marah tapi Minnie masih kecil dia kurang kasih sayang yunnie…"

"Terserah,aku sedang tak ingin bicara apapun boo…aku sedang sibuk"

"Benarkah? Yunnie,balik kesini dulu"bujuk Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh kea rah Jaejoong dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat istrinya tak memakai celananya lagi melainkan hanya memakai baju kemejanya yang menutupi bagian berjalan mendekati meja kerja Yunho dan perlahan naik keatas pangkuan Yunho.

"Masih marah?"  
"Kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu dengan cara menggodaku seperti ini?"Yunho memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yunnie benar-benar tidak tergoda? Jinjja?"Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras untuk mencari solusi,Yunho bergerak gelisah dikursinya.

"Sayang turunlah,aku banyak kerjaan"kata Yunho.

"Ah! Boojae tahu! Chakkaman…"

"Boo,kau mau apa sayang?"panik Yunho saat Jaejoong mengerayangi celanannya.

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat bagian intim Yunho sedikit lebih besar dari meneln ludahnya sendiri saat tangan hangat istrinya memegang bagian intimnya itu dan memasukkannya ketempat yang sudah beberapa hari di inginkannya.

"Aaahhhh…aaakkhhh…."jerit Jaejoong.

"Boo,ka..kau…"

"Aaahh..eeuughh…ma…maafkan boo baru..eeuughh!"

"Sayang…aku"

DEG!

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang dingin Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga kiri Jaejoong merasakan bagian intim Yunho menegang di hole sempitnya

"You make me hard honey…"

"Euummhh…aaahh…."

Tangan kekar Yunho merobek baju Jaejoong lalu memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi dipuncak dada Jaejoong yang terlihat saling melepaskan kerinduan,Jaejoong hanya terus menjerit seirama dengan hentakan-hentakan pinggul Yunho yang semakin cepat tak terkendali.

"Yunnaahh…aah…sayaaangg…eeeuunggghhh…akh!"

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu…"bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

Senyuman manis terukir dibibir meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Yunho dan kedua kakinya melingkar sempuran dipinggang Yunho.

"Aku ingin kau hamil…"bisik Yunho lagi.

"Buat aku hamil yunnie...aaakkhh…aakkhh…."

"Pasti…"

Mereka terus bercinta hingga sore menjelang,entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lewati begitu lelah dan Yunho sangat merapikan pakaian,mereka memutuskan pulang kerumah karena Jaejoong terus mengkhawatirkan Minnie.

"Yunnie,maukah kau menerima Minnie? Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya tetapi kau menjaga perasaanku…"

"Maafkan aku sayang,aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padanya dan juga kita tidak membahas ini lagi,kau mengerti?"

"Iya…"

"Minnie kau tinggalkan sendiri?"Tanya Yunho.

"Ani,dia bersama babysister"

"Yah,sudah kita pulang sekarang"

Mereka meninggalkan kantor menuju tiba dirumah Jaejoong buru-buru mencari Minnie yang tampak tidak terlihat diruang keluarga.

"Sayang,umma pulang! Minnie dimana kau sayang?"

"Tuaaann…."

"Ahjumma? Ada apa dengan wajah anda?"

"Tuan muda yang melakukannya"

"Apa? Minnie yang melakukannya?"tanya Yunho

"Iya tuaan…"

Jaejoong melihat wajah babysister Minnie yang tercorat-coret dengan tinta cantik itu pun akirnya memutuskan mencari anaknya yang manis masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kaget melihat kamarnya gemercik air dan suara berisik anak kecil terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Sayang…"

"UMMAA~~"Minnie berteriak keras sambil meloncat-loncat didalam bathtub sambil memegang bebek karet ditangannya.

"Minnieeee…umma baru meninggalkan Minnie sebentar tapi Minnie sudah nakal eoh?"

"Ani! Ani! Minnie nggg…nnggga mau mandi cama ahjummaaa…Minnie mau cama umma"

"Tapi kenapa wajah Lee ahjumma dicorat coret?"

"Umma,Minnie minta maaf"Minnie memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Jangan menggoda umma,tidak mempan…appamu memang benarkau tidak semanis yang umma bayangkan"canda Jaejoong.

"Aiisss…"manyun Minnie.

"Sayang,kau disini rupanya…ahjumma lee aku suruh pulang besok harus minta maaf dengan ahjumma lee"

"Tidak mau!"tolak Minnie.

"Appa bilang minta maaf dan Minnie harus melakukannya,mengerti?"kata Yunho dengan tegas.

"Neeee…"

Minnie berlari keluar kamar mandi dan langsung naik ketempat tidur tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju Minnie sedang Yunho hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah Minnie yang nakal.

"Hei,anak nakal!"

"Appa uga nakal! Minnie bukan anak nakal,Minnie anak baik nanti kalau cudah becal…Minnie mau menikah cama umma cantik"

"Umma cantik?"Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya,umma cendili yang bilang kemalin cama Minnie…"

"BOO!"Yunho melayangkan tatapan tajam kea rah Jaejoong.

"Hehehe"cengir Jaejoong.

THE END

Wait for comment :D


End file.
